It Girl
by HeirToTheShadows
Summary: "He wanted more. 'Friends with Benefits' wasn't good enough for him. But if it was good enough for Cana, his goddess, he would let it happen." Laxus knows how he feel for Cana. But since she doesn't feel the same way, he's willing to let things stand as they are. Part 2 of my Disgusting/It Girl/Hide and Seek trilogy


**A/N- Another Laxana fic. I'm on a roll today! Lol, see you later in the week.**

**This fic was inspired by It Girl by Jason Derulo. **

**Lolita-chi- here is Laxus's POV.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail. Maybe someone will get if for me for my birthday…! Which is today. X3**

Laxus stared at Cana from across the guild, one thought running through his mind.

~Whatever it is that makes someone love another person, she has it in abundance…~

He didn't know why she had what ever it was. He didn't know why he was the only one to see it. He didn't know why she could weasel her way right past his defenses and straight into his heart.

But she could. And he adored it.

Laxus adored her. He adored her smile, and her laugh. He adored the way she walked, and the slightly self-conscious smirk she wore whenever he saw her naked. He adored the way her wavy hair hung around her hips, and the way she flipped it over her shoulders. He adored the way she drank, and the way she wore the bracelets _he_ had given her every day. He adored the way she was perfect at acting like nothing was going on, and he adored that she was willing to keep them a secret, since he wasn't ready for the guild to stare at him the way they always stared at people who were dating. He adored her smile, and the way she could take a whole night of sex, and then walk him to the door with an easy smile on her face. He adored the way she teased him with that outfit, and the secret winks from behind her barrel.

But he hated it all too. He hated that she was so good at getting to him, that she could make him walk over to her with the quirk of a single eyebrow, that she could make him change his mind about something with a single disappointed pout. He hated the way her graceful hands could sweep so close to his heart, and make it pound, and not even notice. He hated the way she allowed him to treat her like trash. He hated that she was okay with their relationship the way it was.

He hated their relationship. He hated that she didn't want anything more from him then 'Friends with Benefits'. He hated that he loved her more then she loved him. And he hated that he was scared. Of her. He was so scared of losing her that he was too scared to tell her how he really felt. And every time he heard Elfman giving him advice at last year's Christmas party that he was too drunk to remember, "A real man makes the first move." He loved her. He hated her. He hated that he loved her, and hated that he hated her.

He hated her. He hated himself. He hated his feelings. He hated their relationship. He hated how weak she made him, yet it was the strongest he had ever felt. It annoyed him that once he admited to himself that he loved her, his magic power nearly doubled. It pissed him off that she understood every part of himself, including the parts he had hidden from himself, and not only understood, but forgave them. He nearly cried every time she was chosen for the S-Class exam. He hoped and hoped every time.

He did cry when she came back each time, depressed and lonely, and sought solace not with him, but with alcohol, and her drinking buddies.

He wanted more. 'Friends with Benefits' wasn't good enough for him. But if it was good enough for Cana, his goddess, he would let it happen.

He didn't understand their relationship. He didn't understand why whenever they were finished, she would get up and start finding his clothes, instead of just rolling over like he wanted and letting him hold her. He didn't understand why whenever he woke up from a nightmare where he had let her get hurt and gone to her house to hold her, she would look at him like he was insane. Or why she was confused that she hadn't told her father about them. The last time he had seen Gildartz, they weren't together. Besides, he happened to like living.

He didn't understand her, or her reactions. Sometimes, he thought she wanted nothing but sex, so he would give her that. Sex, over and over, still going despite the fact that he was tired, and not sure he could keep going. He would just picture her face as she came, and he would be ready. When she asked him to take her on dates, he treated her the way Freed had told him to, yet every time they did that, she would give him a kiss, and go inside. The first time he had run into her somewhere other then the guild and kissed her, she had yelled at him, saying she had been flirting with the guy next to her. And at the guild whenever he sat next to her, she would give him a dirty look. So he treated her like everyone else.

He hated that whenever he was ready to talk to her, tell her that he loved her, and gave her a place to meet him, she would always be late, with an annoyed scowl on her face, as if he had stopped something important.

He hated that she thought the Thunder God Tribe was dumb. _He _hadn't wanted them. They had formed on their own. He hated that she was convinced that Freed sucked up to him because he wanted to get into his pants. He hated that she thought Bixlow was creepy and weird, and that she said she occasionally had fantasies about seeing how well he could use that tongue of his. He hated that she thought there might be something going on between them.

He hated their relationship. None of it made sense, and she was one of the crazier girls of Fairy Tail. But every time he thought about leaving, he would glance over at her and stare at her face, and he would remember why he was still with her.

The 'it' she had in abundance was his love.


End file.
